


i’ll shower you with all of my-

by floofyfloof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofyfloof/pseuds/floofyfloof
Summary: After Hawkmoth is defeated, Adrien feels lost and Marinette finds what he needs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	i’ll shower you with all of my-

**Author's Note:**

> hi um this is my first fic hehe......enjoy

_Love._

Chat Noir snickered at the thought of the word. Once upon a time, love had been all around him. When his mother would hold him tight after he had a nightmare. When his father would-

_create supervillains and wreck Paris and brutally attack two teenagers for five years, all for the sake of “love.”_

-watch with a smile as baby Adrien attempted to throw a red ball to his mother, only for it to go straight up and fall on his head.

Chat sighed into the empty night, his legs dangling over a rooftop. The excitement of pulling the brooch from Hawkmoth’s chest, only to see that the transformation lifted to reveal his father, was fresh in his mind.

Even Nathalie, one of the people he loved and trusted so much, turned out to be an accomplice. She, too, had to surrender the peacock miraculous.

And it turns out his mother didn’t leave him after all. No, her body was underneath his very bedroom, in a coffin in a room full of butterflies. 

Everything was a haze after that. Chat vaguely remembered watching as the police car drove away with his father and his assistant. Ladybug looking at the two with contempt. Meeting Nooroo and Duusu and putting the miraculi in the miraculous box.

The sound of a yo-yo and soft footsteps broke him out of his reverie. Ladybug sat next to him, panting heavily and looking very distressed.

”I can’t find him!” she cried.

”Find who?”

”Adrien! I checked everywhere! He’s not in his house, not with Chloe, and Nino and Alya haven’t seen him all day!”

Hm. She was looking for him? Chat decided to reassure her.

”I don’t think you have to worry about Adrien, milady.”

”Chat! Can you be serious for once? Adrien’s life is falling apart right now and we can’t find him anywhere! He could be in serious danger!”

Chat’s eyes widened. He was definitely grateful that his Lady cared for his civilian self so much, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter.

“Milady, I am being serious. He’s-” Chat hesitated a bit. “He’s sitting in front of you.”

Chat bit his lip, bracing for the scolding that was sure to come after revealing his identity. But nothing came.

Instead, Ladybug’s eyes flash in shock, then recognition, then finally concern.

”Oh, _Chaton_ , I’m so sorry.”

He nodded quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. He feels vulnerable, like he’s stripped bare in front of her. He berated himself silently. Chat Noir is supposed to be a hero, strong and brave! Not scared and sad and weak and shriveled up.

After a few moments of silence, he saw Ladybug’s face light up. “Hey kitty, can you detransform and close your eyes? I have a surprise for you!”

A surprise? Truthfully, Chat didn’t really feel like doing _anything_ right now. But he supposed he had nothing to lose now.

“Anything for you, bugaboo!” he laughed weakly.

He let go of his transformation, leaving a tired and unkempt Adrien in his place. He made eye contact with Ladybug, and when she grinned at him, he closed his eyes.

”Hold on tight, _minou_!” Ladybug said as she lifted Adrien in her arms bridal-style. 

Adrien didn’t know whether his heart was racing because of the air rushing quickly past his ears, or because of his close proximity with the love of his life. All he knew was that being in Ladybug’s arms, was _perfect._

After a few minutes of jumping over rooftops, Ladybug lands on one of the cold streets of Paris, carefully putting Adrien down on the ground, his eyes still shut tight. He could smell the faint but familiar aroma of bread and sugar and _home_.

”Alright Adrien, I’ll be right back! No peeking!” Ladybug said playfully. Then she murmured a quiet, “Spots off,” before opening a door and heading inside. 

Adrien gasped. Did she just release her transformation?

This was what he wanted for so long. He should be happy. And he really was, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

“Ugh, it smells so sweet here! I’m gonna need a lot of camembert after this, kid,” Plagg flew out of his pocket and said lazily.

“Don’t worry Plagg, you’ll get some soon.” Adrien laughed. As snarky as he was sometimes, Plagg cared for him a lot, and always comforted him during his bouts of loneliness.

”Well, don’t get all _cheesy_ today.” Plagg snickered and flew back into Adrien’s pocket.

Soon, the door opened, and Adrien felt a warm, _bare_ hand hold his. 

“Come on Adrien. Don’t make us wait for you!” her voice was so clear and so beautiful and _where did he hear it before?_

They slowly walked inside, and the smell of bread and sugar hit his senses even harder.

After a few more steps, his Lady stopped moving. “Alright kitty, you can open your eyes now!”

Adrien opened his eyes, squinting as the sudden rush of light blinded him. After his vision adjusted, he took in his surroundings.

Tom and Sabine were smiling and sitting on a table, with all kinds of food that looked _delicious_ , food that he hadn’t been able to enjoy since he started modeling.

The walls of the room were pink and warm and so _homely_. Nothing at all like the cold, white, empty walls of his own house.

Finally, Adrien looked to his right to see who had been by his side for the five years that seemed like a lifetime.

_Marinette._

Of course. His first ever friend. His everyday Ladybug. Who else was so smart, so outgoing, so hardworking, and so compassionate?

He had a hunch that Marinette was Ladybug, but that was dissolved after the events of Kwamibuster and Multimouse.

_She’s so amazing that she wielded a bunch of miraculi at once and still defeated the akuma like it was a piece of cake, even fooling_ him _about her identity._

Adrien knew that Marinette was different from the other girls in his life. Something in his heart just tugged whenever he saw her.

If he hadn’t had feelings for Ladybug, he was sure that he could see a future with Marinette.

And turns out even the black cat has good luck, because _somehow_ the two most important girls in his life turned out to be one.

She looked like an angel right now, with her bluebell eyes, the light shining on her raven hair like a halo, and her smile. _God,_ what he wouldn’t give to see that smile every day for the rest of his life.

Her smile could make him forget all the pain and loneliness he had ever felt in his life.

She opened her mouth.

”Adrien, let me show you what love really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm.... this feels a bit rushed. anyway thank y’all so much for reading this! please share your thoughts in the comments! i’m open to criticism!


End file.
